


Wait, You're Dating Him!?

by BottleGhostWithDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheer Captain! Lotor, Coran is Allura's Legal Guardian, F/M, Keith is hella sneaky, M/M, Other, Secret Relationships, Shiro Kuro and Keith are adopted Siblings, Teacher Coran, klance, shotor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleGhostWithDreams/pseuds/BottleGhostWithDreams
Summary: What happens when you have to keep your relationship a secret because your friends and family think you adn your boyfriend aren't want to be. It's even worse when your little brother is the one who finds out.orrrrrrShiro and Lotor have been keeping their relationship a secret since their sophomore year and Keith catches them in the middle of the act.





	1. Good  Morning Beautiful

It started off like any other day for the Shirogane household… The oldest, Kuro Shirogane, was already off at his day job leaving the apartment to his younger brothers. Takashi or better known as Shiro, was also up, something him and his twin had in common. He decided now would be a great time to take a shower since Keith was asleep and Kuro had already left. So in theory no one could tell him to get out when he isn’t ready, and he liked the sound of that. Besides, it wasn’t like Keith was be waking up anytime soon.

 

He rolled onto his side to check his phone, a daily morning ritual that must be performed before getting out of bed. He broke out into a smile when he saw he had 3 notifications from Lotor on Snapchat. The two had been dating for almost 3 years now, they first started back when they were Sophomores but it’s not like anyone knew that. Due to their social standing in highschool and not to mention how their friends would react they decided it was best to keep the whole detail underwraps. 

 

Shiro opened the app wanting to see what Lotor was up to. He was met with 3 different snaps of his “talented” boyfriend struggling to get out of bed. As dramatic as Lotor could get it still made him laugh, just one of the many reasons they were together. Shiro fixed his hair before sending a snap back.

 

“Really? The great Lotor can’t even get out of bed?” Shiro asked, his boyfriend quickly replied to it.

 

“No, just needed to see your beautiful face before getting up.” Lotor teased as usual, flirting was casual for the man. 

 

“Good, then get ready. I want to hang out before school starts.” Shiro sent a snap of himself getting out of bed as motivation.

 

It seemed to work since he didn’t get a reply back. He smiled and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Shiro stripped his pajama pants off, tossing them in the dirty clothes basket that both Kuro and Keith fail to use. He mentally sighed before getting into the shower. He honestly wasn’t looking forward to 3 tests that were assigned today, what fucking luck. He sighed again and smoothed his wet hair back, the only thing he was looking forward today was the fact he’d get to see Lotor. That of course was something to always look forward to, at least in Shiro’s opinion and really that was all that mattered.

 

After his shower he woke up his little brother by banging on his door “Keith, wake up. Your not over sleeping again.” he informed the youngest Shirogane brother. Shiro only got a couple incoherent grumbles in return but he could hear him getting up. He grinned and went back to his room so he could finish getting ready for school. Shiro couldn’t resist to check his phone again to see if Lotor had replied or not. Sadly he hadn’t, it worried him because Lotor might have not gone back to sleep. However Shiro had his own sleepy gremlin to currently worry about getting up. 

 

When Shiro got dressed he checked on Keith again to see if the edey blackette was actually up. Thankfully he was… sorta… but that’s good enough for older Shirogane brother. He walked into the kitchen to whip up something quick for breakfast for the two of them. Keith stumbled into the kitchen, his oh so famous mullet hadn’t even been brushed yet.

 

“Keith can you please at least brush your mullet, we need to get to school pronto.” Shiro asked while putting some frozen waffles into the toaster. 

 

“Yeah Yeah Yeah. I’m on it.” Keith listened and went back out of the kitchen. 

 

Shiro managed to pull together some sort of breakfast scramble for the two of them. When Keith came back they quickly ate their breakfast then went out the door. He was glad they still had another half hour before school actually started. It was hard to keep himself calm when he rarely got to spend anytime with Lotor, mornings were the only time they got anytime to actually be in each other's company.

 

Once they got there both brothers said their goodbyes before parting ways to go see their boyfriends. Shiro could hardly contain his excitement, he just really hoped Lotor didn’t end up falling back asleep… again… He sighed and rubbed his temples as he walked to their usual meeting spot behind the bleachers. No one ever came out there in the morning so it was a perfect place for the two of them to meet in private. 

 

Shiro grinned when he got sight of Lotor’s lilac hair as he walked closer and closer, Thankfully his boyfriend had managed to pull himself out of bed. When he reached him he pulled the taller man into a hug, Lotor gladly accepted it before kissing him. It always felt so electrifying the the two touched, almost as if they were touch starved for each other. 

 

“You seem happy to see me~” Lotor teased as he licked the shell of Shiro’s ear. 

 

“You could say that.” Shiro smiled as he pulled Lotor down for another kiss, he could honestly never get enough of him. 

 

“Love you babe.” was all Lotor could murmur before indulging his boyfriend. 

 

“Heh, guess I should feel lucky I have the “great” Lotor all to myself “ Shiro teased when he kissed Lotor’s palish purple nose. 

 

“You should be! Do you know how many people would love to be in your position~?” Lotor breathed out as he kissed Shiro yet again, his hands roaming free, touching whatever they wanted. Which currently was his boyfriend’s great ass. 

 

“Well I do admit I feel lucky” Shiro kissed him again “But I know you are too” He smiled while looking up into lotor’s violet blue eyes. They kissed again before the morning bell rang, interrupting their personal time together.

 

“Dam. Already?” Lotor growled out, a bit peeved their time had been cut shorter than he would like. 

 

“it's ok Lotor, let's try to see each other during lunch ok?” Shiro asked as an attempt to keep his boyfriend from losing his cool. The other always seemed to get possesive, not that Shiro didn't mind that about him.vared about that. If anything It turned him on. 

 

“Yeah.. I’ll try.” Lotor signed knowing most likely that wouldn’t happen today due to them both having such busy schedules. 

 

Shiro cupped his face “Don’t worry about it ok?” He tried to comfort the lilac haired man. 

 

“Mmm.. I should be the one saying that.” Lotor grumbled softly, Shiro smiled and hugged him.

 

“I know, but your the one that needs to hear it.” Shiro teased as he kissed Lotor’s cheek as some sort of goodbye before walking away. The other caught on and also took his leave. Shiro couldn't help but smile as he walked to his Chemistry AP class. 

 

When Shiro walked in he was greeted by his friends Allura and Matt. The 3 of them have been friends for the longest time, since they started high school. 

 

“Well your in a good mood Shiro~” Allura teased out as Shiro sat down.

 

“It is wrong of me to be in one~” he teased back as he pulled out his Chemistry notes from yesterday. 

 

“Yes! Because I know it must have something to do with boy!” She exclaimed, knowing that the only reason Shiro would be so cheery on a Tuesday was because of someone. She just couldn't put her finger on who the shirogane man would even date.

 

“Well whether it does or not is all for me to know an for you to not find out” Shiro grinned as he stuck his tongue out. 

 

“Hey if you two are done, Shiro can I borrow your notes?” Matt asked, interrupting the two other teens.  Shiro nodded and reached into his backpack for the said notes, He handed them off to his friend. 

 

Class went silent when the teacher walked in, Shiro pulled out his work book and studied while he waited for the test to start. Not that he hasn’t already study, you can just never be too careful. Matt on the other hand hurried along copying the notes while allura checked her phone. Since it was an AP class most of the other students were quite, busy studying. Shiro honestly enjoyed the quiet during class, it was peaceful change to the rush of Highschool life.  

 

However Lotor still came to Shiro’s mind, he couldn’t help but think of their relationship. He wondered how long they could manage to keep it a secret.. Would they even be able to after highschool? They were going t have to come out about it eventually, But shiro wasn’t honestly ready for that yet. He knew how his friends felt about Lotor, not to mention how Keith would react. Then there was Lotor’s father, Zarkon a cruel CEO of Galra corps, A huge company with not the greatest of intentions. There's no possible way he’d approve of what Lotor and him had.


	2. He's An Adult He Can Do What He Wants

Shiro’s morning classes went by quickly, 2 tests and presentation. It was quick yet also very stressful for the teen, but he needed the grades to get into his dream school. He sighed as he went to his locker, hopefully he’d be able to see Lotor again before practice. Shiro put his books in there and grabbed his backpack. As he closed his locker he pulled out his phone and texted Lotor.

 

“Usually meeting place?” Shiro texted wondering if they were still going to see each other. He waited for Lotor’s reply while he walked, nervous that the answer would be no.

 

“Yeah, I think I have some time” Lotor replied, which brought relief to Shiro’s worried heart. He hurried off to their special place behind the bleachers. Being Football team captain had it’s perks sometimes, one of them being the reason Shiro had such powerful legs. He was so excited he didn’t even notice a black haired teen following him. 

 

Meanwhile Keith, the younger Shirogane, had seen him walk out of his 3rd period way too happy, he's been noticing Shiro was wanting to show up to school much earlier and would get irritated if they didn’t. Something was up with the older Shirogane brother and he didn’t like it.  

“Keith are you sure this is a good idea?” Lance asked, concerned his boyfriend was nosing too deep into Shiro's business.

 

“Lance something is up with Shiro and it's my job to find out why. Aren't you the least bit curious on why he's in such a good mood?” Keith asked a bit irritated. 

 

“Yeah… I guess you have a point” Lance agreed, his own curiosity getting the best of him.

 

“Good. Now shut up and let's follow him” Keith demanded, Lance followed him with no more hesitation.

 

THe two followed Shiro secretly through the school, avoiding being seen by the said man,The more they followed him the more they got curious. They paused once he went out a door to the football field. 

 

“Wait why is he going out there?” Lance asked as he arched his brow.

“Maybe he’s practicing?” Keith shrugged, it wouldn’t be too unusual if that’s what he was doing but Keith had a hunch that there was something more to it. He opened the door once he saw Shiro had walked far enough they wouldn’t be noticed. 

 

They followed him until he went under the bleachers, instead of following him around it they walked up  the stands quietly. Once they heard his voice they stopped and bent down to peer into the steps of bleacher to see what Shiro was doing down there. 

 

To both of their surprise he wasn’t alone, he was with Lotor of all people. Keith had to cover Lance’s mouth before he said anything.

 

“Quiet!” He hushed Lance quietly so they wouldn’t get notice. Lance nodded so Keith would remove his hand. Then they both peered down again to watch them.

 

“Wait did you hear that ?” Lotor asked as he looked up  at the bleachers. 

 

Shiro looked up in unison with him “no… besides no one but us comes out here during first lunch” He ressured the Lilac haired teen.  That apparently being enough for Lotor to disregard the noises he heard. 

 

“I can’t believe we got enough spare time to see each other” Lotor pointed out as he sat next to shiro, wrapping his arm around the other and pulling him in close. 

 

“Yeah between school and sports we're always too busy to see each other” Shiro sighed softly as he laid his head on the taller one’s shoulder. 

h..” Lotor sighed and laid his chin on his boyfriend’s head. 

 

Lance looked up at Keith with a open mouth expression surprised that Lotor, the cheer captain and most popular guy in school, was with Shiro! Keith had the same look for surprise on his face. Neither would have guessed that they would be this close, most thought the two couldn’t even stand being in the same room as each other. Both freshmen carefully crawled down the bleachers to avoid getting caught. 

 

Luckily the two love birds were more interested in each other than the previous noises Keith and Lance had made. Once the two were back inside the school they went into the nearest stairwell. 

 

“What the sweet saint Maria was that !?” Lance yelled in disbelief while Keith paced back and forth in the small area.

 

“idk man but that was way to fucking weird!” Keith added, still on the same shock Lance was.

 

“Where they really hanging out together ?” Lance questioned as he looked up at Keith for some sort of answer. 

 

“Yeah…” Keith plopped down next to his boyfriend “they were… I just can’t wrap my head around why” He  mumbled out puzzled why his amazing brother would want anything to do with Lotor.

 

“I always thought they hated each other” Lance pointed out turning to look at the blackette. 

 

“Me too!” Keith agreed.

 

“What should we do? Do we just let this go underwraps, do we confront them about it, like?” Lance asked wondering if Keith had any idea of what they should do.

 

“We need to figure out why their hanging out” Keith stated, firm on his idea to find out why Shiro’s been so weird as of lately. 

 

“Alright, how ?” Lance asked sarcastically which made Keith frown.

 

“I don’t  know yet but I’ll think of something” Keith admitted, plan or not however he was going to find out. 

 

“Do you still want to come over this weekend?” Lance asked hopefully like a lovesick puppy.

 

“No, I got grounded yesterday” Keith signed out, he felt terrible that he disappointed his boyfriend.  

 

“Dam.. That sucks” Lance said as rubbed Keith’s back as some sort of apology.

 

“Sorry... “ Keith alpologized feeling guilty that they couldn’t hang out. 

  
  


“It’s ok” Lance comforted him as he kissed the Blackette’s nose. Both sighed in unison as the bell rang, Lance got up first and then pulled up Keith. The brunette pulled him into a kiss before they parted ways to their next class. Well… atleast Lance did, Keith waited in the stairwell to see if Shiro would go to his class too, he had to come back through the same door again. He ended up waiting almost 15 minutes before he saw Shiro sneak back in, he couldn’t believe he was skipping class! It was so unlike his older brother! He honestly couldn’t believe how Shiro would even do that, it had to have been Lotor’s fault. 

 

As soon as he saw his brother leave to class, Keith went back out to see if he could find Lotor before he went to class. He didn’t find him under the bleachers again much to the Blackette’s disappointed but he instead spotted him going into the English building. Keith quickly followed after the Senior. Lotor didn’t even notice the youngest Shirogane brother when he opened his locker. Keith took the opportunity and slammed Lotor against the locker

 

“What are you doing with my brother!?” Keith aggressively demanded, believing that Lotor was no good for his brother. 

“I haven’t been doing anything with your brother.” Lotor growled out, a bit peeved to be slammed against his locker. 

 

“I saw you two under the bleachers at lunch. He skipped class!” Keith yelled, he knew no one would hear them in the halls this far into class. 

 

“Wait! You were the one that made the noise I head. What the hell Keith! What me and your brother do is none of your business.” He sighed as shoved Keith off of him onto the floor. 

 

“So you admit it!” Keith pointed out as he got up.

 

“Yeah so what if we are?” Lotor asked crossing his arms, getting annoyed by the blackette in front of him. 

 

“Just stay away from him Lotor!” Keith growled at a loss, while he couldn’t exactly give a reason he just knew they shouldn’t be together. He ran off knowing he had to get his own as to class before he was even more grounded. 

 

Lotor rolled his eyes and texted Shiro “Hey babe, we got  a problem. Keith saw us.” and with that he got to his own class. 

 

When shiro got the notification Lotor messaged him he was still in class to where he couldn't look at it. But something in his gut was telling him he needed to see it, he looked up at the clock… He still had 10  more minutes before class was over, and since he came to class late there was no way the teacher would let him go to the bathroom…. He sighed and laid his head on the desk. 

 

He looked back up at the teacher to see if he was looking, thankful she was reading some cheesy romance novel. Shiro to the opportunity the lay back and look at Lotor’s message under his desk. He occasionally to looked up at the teacher so he wouldn’t get caught. His eyes went wide when he read Lotor’s message, he couldn’t believe Keith had actually caught them. Shiro looked up again at the teacher before texting again. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll have a talk with him… hopefully”

 

“You know he wouldn’t understand us…” Lotor Lotor responded quickly 

 

“Maybe if I unground him he’ll forget about it, he has boyfriend after all” Shiro replied, confident that his idea might work.

 

“Then can I come over and keep you company this weekend if he’s gone?” Lotor replied all too hopeful. 

 

Shiro thought about it as he pretended to do his work, yeah sure Kuro was usually gone on weekends. But he wasn’t sure if he could actually get Keith to leave with this situation…. He furrowed his brows as he thought. In the end he figured Keith would be too excited from getting ungrounded that he wouldn’t care.

 

“Yeah let me just get Keith out of the house first” Shiro quick replied before putting away his phone, just barely not getting caught.     


End file.
